Incandescence
by The Lightning Phoenix
Summary: I needed to write something that wasn't my main story. There aren't many BlueXHige stories, or lemons, for that matter. One-shot.


**A/N**  
**So, I started writing this earlier but had the whole file lost alongside the practically-complete latest chapter of my story "Detrimental Reasons".**  
**I really feel like breaking down and stopping writing, but I'm writing this now so I don't do that.**  
**I couldn't care less about how hypocritical I may be right now by writing a lemon in this but whatever. I don't care. Review if you want. Flame if you want. I don't give a shit. **

* * *

**Incandescence**  
_By TLP_

* * *

Hige, Blue, Kiba, Tsume and Toboe were all sitting around the dwindling fire, cracking into the night. Ever since they'd all died and Cheza's seeds renewed the Earth, they were all reborn into the new world and found each other. They became a pack, and now resided in a large forest where they lived life together.

"Alright, I've had enough now. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." Kiba said to them all, standing up.

"Ok then, Alpha. I'll follow your lead, I'm tired too." Tsume mocked as he got up too. They'd both hunted for all their food today and as a consequence were both tired from chasing deer. When they'd first arrived at the forest, they had to make their own dens. Which was easy enough because of their ability to shift into humans.

"Ok then, G'night guys." Toboe said merrily, as usual, as he turned to Hige and Blue. "G'night Blue, Hige."

They then all left to their own dens for a peaceful night's sleep, leaving Hige and Blue to watch the fire crackle down.

"You know what I'm loving?" Hige asked Blue. "All, this, SNOW!" he yelled as he jumped into a large snow pile.

"Haha, it is quite nice isn't it? Anyway, how was your day?" Blue asked as Hige popped his head out of the snow pile.

"Oh, w-well, it was good thanks." Hige replied shyly. "How about you?" Blue just shook her head, giggling inwardly. _You pup, Hige..._

"I had a good day, thank you." She replied. Even though Hige and Blue considered themselves mates, they weren't really mates. They hadn't _mated_ or anything, yet. Hige was so clueless and shy around Blue because of this. He was anxious for the day he knew would be coming soon, and it was sooner than he'd think.

_I think I should tell him_… Blue thought.

"Hey, um Hige, can I ask you something?" she asked. She'd been wanting to ask him something for a while, but until now she'd been unsure how to say it.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Hige smiled, albeit a little nervous about what she might ask. He hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Ok cool. Well, seeing as it's quite cold I was wondering if you'd like to sleep with me tonight."

"Oh, well…s-sure." Hige replied anxiously. Even though he seemed to be calm on the outside, his mind was racing a million miles an hour. What if she wants to-

"Ok, let's go then!" Blue smiled back to him, interrupting his thoughts, before she got up and lead the way to her den. She was eager to get back; she was going to ask the question she'd wanted to ask ever since she'd met him.

Fortunately for Blue, her den was a bit further away from the others but it took them a little while to get there. About half-way there, Hige spoke up in the silence.

"Hey Blue. Look up." He said, smiling.

"What is it?" She replied as she looked up and saw, undeniably, one of the most amazing things she'd seen in her life. In the sky, was a vibrant display of stars that were shining brilliantly against the darkness of Space. "Wow..." Blue whispered, struck for words.

"Ha, I thought you'd like it" Hige grinned widely. "They are pretty brilliant, aren't they? Anyway, we're here now."

She looked back down again to realise her den was right in front of her. "Oh, so we are..." Now that the original brilliance of the stars had left her mind, she had remembered the question she wanted to ask him. _Don't freak out Hige...I know you will..._

They both slumped down onto the ground when they got inside. After sitting there for a little while, Blue gathered the courage to ask Hige what she'd been wanting to ask since the first time she met him.

"Hige, I want to ask you something that I've been wanting to ask for a while." She spoke up.

"Oh r-really? W-what would that be?" Hige asked, however as hard as he tried, Blue could see through his confident facade. She knew that on the inside, he was nervous as hell. To her amusement, she could see right through.

"Well, Hige. To put it simply," Blue smiled widely at him, "ever since you guys saved me in our first life, I fell in love with you. I love you so much, and I want to be your mate. Forever."

Hige's eyes widened as a blush formed on his face. "A-aren't we already mates Blue?" He asked shyly. Blue could only laugh inwardly at his trepidation.

"I mean _really_ mates, Hige." She giggled.

"Oh...w-well, I...uh-"

"Shhh" Blue cut him off as she jumped on him, attacking his lips with her own. He could only stay where he was, laying on his back with Blue on top of him, whilst she kissed him passionately. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, knowing full well Hige's true feelings. "Hige...I _know_ you want this. You're just too shy to show it."

"W-well, I wouldn't say _shy-" _Hige began but yet again he was cut-off by Blue as she kissed him again, earning a whimper of pleasure from Hige as he wrapped his fore-legs around her. As they continued to kiss passionately, Blue began to feel impatient but she knew better than to rush Hige; this was a very crucial and important point of their relationship. Hige could feel her impatience however, and quickly took care of it by rolling them over and reversing their positions, making Blue squeal in surprise. He broke their kiss again and looked into her eyes lovingly. "Blue," he whispered softly, "If you really want this, then who am I to deny you your wish? I love you very much, and would protect and care for you to the very extent of my being. I _do_ want this..very, very much."

Blue smiled at his words.

"Good..." she whispered back, stroking his fur as she kissed him again.

Shyness now aside, Hige was ready to fulfill her one wish of passion as he slowly drifted from her lips and down her chest. That surely elicited moans from Blue as her soul-mate trailed his way down to her womanhood. He now looked up again to see Blue's head rolled back and her eyes shut in preparation to what would be one of the most amazing experiences in her life. She was exposing her most private area to him, but all sense of vulnerability had dissipated from her and all she felt was love and anticipation.

So as not to keep her in suspense any longer, Hige slowly licked her womanhood from top to bottom, eliciting a long pleasure-filled moan. He smiled and licked her again, glad that she was enjoying it. However he kept his respect for her and only licked, much to his desires' dismay.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked to Blue. "That, was AMAZING" Blue moaned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it...but it's nothing compared to what's next." Hige smiled. However, Blue had a mock puzzled expression on her face.

"You think I'm just going to leave you out of the fun?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?" Hige began before Blue pounced on him again. "What do you mean-" Hige was cut-off again by Blue's lips. He didn't know what Blue had planned, but he did know that it was going to be amazing.

As her tongue entered Hige's mouth, she moved her paw down to his sheath and began to slowly massage his most sensitive area. His eyes widened as he realised what she was doing and just smiled widely.

Soon enough, his member began to get excited and he moaned when Blue grabbed it with her paw, slowly massaging even more. She broke away from the kiss and giggled at how he was almost hyperventilating. "You like that?" She teased.

"Y-Yeah..." He moaned. She leaned forward and and whispered into his ear.

"What about this?" She asked as she moved her head down between his legs.

"B-Blue!" His eyes widened before she put his whole member into her mouth and making him moan from the wet feeling. "Oh...Blue" he moaned. He let his head fall back and couldn't believe what Blue was doing to him.

However, even though Blue was more than happy to continue, Hige didn't want to steal all the fun and he got up quickly and flipped them both over again.

"I'm not going to hog all the fun you know," Hige smiled as he kissed her. "Are you ready?"

She giggled as she streaked the side of his face. "You're really asking this question?" She asked as she licked his cheek.

"Right." Hige laughed to himself before he kissed her passionately, placing delicate kisses all along her neck and lips making her moan in anticipation.

"Hige..." she moaned, "I can't take it anymore..."

Hige knew what she meant, and kissed her again as he moved into a better position; his member now touching Blue's entrance making her quiver in delight.

"Do it" she whispered into his ear, exciting him even more. He didn't need any further invitation and he slowly pushed forward, making her clutch his fur and her eyes dilate as she moaned in pleasure. As Blue shut her eyes in pleasure he pushed deeper still and he broke past her barrier but didn't stop there; quickly putting his full length into her so as not to make her feel the pain of losing her virginity. "Mmmmmmm" she moaned as her lips collided with his, egging him on as he began to thrust more confidently.

Blue noted the feeling of being so full, it was an absolutely incredible feeling to become one flesh with her one, true, soul-mate.

They continued for a while into the night, thankful that Blue's den was far enough away for the others to not hear there moans.

By now, Blue had to bite her lip to keep from screaming Hige's name from the pleasure of him giving her all his love and passion he'd hidden away behind his mask of shyness.

"Oh...Hige!" she moaned louder when he nuzzled her passionately, keeping the steady pace of going in and out of her.

Hige was in a state of bewilderment at the enormous pleasure he was recieving just from the knowledge that he and Blue were now mates for life.

"I don't know why I put this off for so long," he whispered into her ear, "you're soooo...beautiful..." he grinned before he pulled her into another kiss. However, Blue wasn't holding up too well as the pressure began to build up inside her.

Hige could tell she was close to her climax by the way she started to breath faster and move erratically, now pulling his head into hers to kiss him even harder. Because Hige knew this, he began to thrust deeper into her.

Blue moaned even louder as she grew ever nearer to her climax, wanting Hige to give her all he's got.

Wanting to please her to the highest extent of his ability Hige obliged by kissing her harder, if it were possible.

"Oh HIGE!" She pulled back and almost screamed as she released, making him grin knowing that he'd been able to please Blue's desires.

He quickened his pace as he realised he was also nearing his climax and he wanted to continue to give Blue the most incredible experience possible.

Knowing he he was nearing his climax, Blue clutched him tighter and wrestled his tongue with her own. Hige then couldn't take it anymore and clenched his eyes shut when he thrust deep into her one last time, releasing into her. She moaned as she felt the fullness in her that could only be described as passion. It was not just a physical fullness, but also a knowledge that she and he were one. Forever, and for eternity.

"I love you Blue, with all my heart and soul." Hige said as he nuzzled her.

"I love you too Hige." She replied, tears of joy flowing down her face. "We'll be together, forever."


End file.
